I Want To Hold Your Hand
by Thoughts of a Fallen Angel
Summary: Kurt had just lost his mother to her cancer, and desperately needs comfort. AU- kind of my own little spin on how Klaine meets. R&R!


I Want To Hold Your Hand

**A/N: Thanks sosososo Much for all who favorited or reviewed Listen To Me. It gave me the strength and support to write this, dedicated to Klaine lovers and those who have lost family, but found comfort in love. This is for ya'll. :3**

**Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine meet as children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly, or Darren Criss. Hot **_**damn **_**I wish I owned Darren...:3**

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" seven-year-old Kurt Hummel whispered, his aqua eyes huge with fear. Mollie laid on the beeping hospital bed, eyes shut as Burt Hummel cried into a hankerchief directly next to him. "Momma!" Kurt turned to his father desperately, seeking an answer to his silent question. Burt shook his head. "She's gone, kid. She's gone," he croaked, lifting the small child onto his lap with them comforting one another as Burt stared at the woman he loved, now shriveled and still.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt had been silent all week, as if not speaking, only praying, could bring his mother back. Somewhere inside of him he knew he couldn't, but the stubborn diva his momma loved in him shook it's head resolutely, determined to find a way.<p>

Burt and his son had watched movies, had their regular friday night dinners, and simply cried for the 9 and 1/2 days it took to ready everything for Mollie Hummel's funeral this coming Saturday. Kurt had missed school since the day before the last hospital visit, so he would have to return after the service and memorial the following Monday.

He hated going back. Going back meant not having enough time to pray. But who was he kidding. Kurt was out of time already.

Burt took his hand and led him to the bed, eyes red rimmed and his bowtie obscured ridiculously. Kurt saw this and sighed theatrically, a small smile lifting his worn face as he instruced his father to sit while he did it up correctly. Burt suddenly scooped him up in his arms, wrinkling both their suits as they sat and cried for a few moments, relishing the closeness and comfort before they knew they had to leave.

"Look at the bright side," Burt said gruffly, peeking at Kurt in the passenger seat of his pick-up. "You get to wear a bountinnaire, or whatever those flower things are that you love so much."

Kurt nodded, sticking to his silence regime and not bothering to correct Burt on the proper name of the pin on his suit lapel.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the graveyard and the two Hummel men climbed out of the truck, striding to the entrance where assembled members of both Burt and Mollie's family stood. Burt spoke with his brothers while Kurt was fawned over by Aunts and other women of the family, as well as some family friends or close associates of Mollie, such as the nice dark-haired lady that had helped his mom run her flower shop downtown. Kurt suddenly spotted her in the crowd, and called her name while trying to fight his way past the women. "Mrs. Anderson! Over here!" he cried, finally making it over to her and launching himself at her knees. That is, before he collided with another body.<p>

"Ow!" two boys shouted in unison as they bumped foreheads, both falling to the ground quite ungracefully, before stopping to stare at each other.

Kurt, being the more shy, quickly stood and hid behind Mrs. Anderson's skirts, peeking at the curly-headed boy now frowning, a little dimple on his right cheek showing.

Blaine Anderson sat up and stared at the new boy, before slowly getting to his feet and addressing the intruder. "Excuse me, but that's _my_ mommy," he said, sticking his lip out a bit.

Kurt glared at him before stepping out and putting his hands on his little hips. "Maybe I wanted her first," he replied, doing his best diva impression while hoping the boy would just let Mrs. Anderson hold him for a bit.

"So? She's _my_ mom. Go find your own!"

At this, Kurt could feel the tears start to build, before he sank to his knees and just began to sob. Blaine looked horrified at what he had done, and quickly ran to Kurt's side, dropping down next to him and laying his forehead against Kurt's as he wound his short arms around the pale boy. "Mom?," he stage-whispered. "Help! What did I do? Is he broken?"

Mrs. Anderson gave her tiny son a sad smile. "No honey, he isn't broken. He's just sad." Amelia hesitated before answering. "His mommy died a couple weeks ago."

Blaine fell back on his backside, stunned. "I-I'm sorry," he said, trying to force himself not to lay on the other boy and cry with him. He couldn't imagine not having his mom around to tell his dad not to let him stay up too late watching football, or singing with him, or even tucking him in at night when his father stayed out late with his friends, and sometimes let him stay at the neighbors when the shouting got too loud.

Kurt looked up at him, and suddenly all Blaine wanted to do was tell him how pretty he was. So he did.

"You t-th-think so?" he hiccuped, smiling a little and leaning onto Blaine.

"Mhmm," Blaine agreed, wanting to stay there forever, but his mom apparently wanted other things, because she made them get up. "Oh yuck," Kurt complained, dusting off the seat off his dress pants and suit jacket. He saw the state of Blaine's clothing and frowned, stepping up to the other kid and patting him clean and dirt-free.

"C'mon, boys, we have to go get Kurt to the front for the service," Amelia told the two new friends, smiling at her son's rapid change in attitude.

"Can..can Blaine sit with me?" Kurt asked, blue eyes impossibly big and full of hope as he bit his lower lip self-consciously.

"Of course, darling, as long as Burt doesn't mind," she answered him, laughing as the boys whooped in joy.

The two ran to the front to beg Kurt's father, Amelia trailing behind.

Kurt stopped short at the sight of the coffin before him, Blaine smacking into him and muttering a quick "owww" before peeking around to see what the hold up was. In a matter of seconds Kurt went from smiling and giggling with Blaine alongside him to launching him self at the coffin's lid, climbing up the side to grasp his mother's cold hand and crying without cease.

"Momma! _Please_ Momma, wake up! This isn't funny!" he sobbed, clutching on for dear life and tears streaming down his face.

Hysteric, he turned to Burt, who only shook his head. "_Why won't you do anything?_" he screamed at him, his voice rising a few octaves and wanting to know _why_. _Why_ was it him that got picked on at school and never got chosen for stations partners or the buddy system when they went to the zoo on a field trip. Why _he _was the only one that didn't chase the girls, but braided their hair and talked with them instead and in turn had apple juiced poured on him for being a sissy. Why _his_ mommy, who was the most loving and caring mommy of all of them, was the one that was laying in front of him, whatever had made her sick also making her pale and horrendously thin, her beautiful lashes framing sunken eyes. Kurt wasn't stupid. Momma had been sick for a while, and had not been getting any better. Burt had taken to laying quietly with her in the mornings when she was too tired to get up, since her sickness was getting worse and Daddy said she wouldn't take her medicine, so it made her tired to fend off the sickness. Kurt had frowned deeply and told her to take her medicine, if he had to when he was ill, then she did too. Mollie had laughed weakly and kissed her baby's forehead, telling him the medicine wasn't something she needed; it would make her hair fall out (at this Kurt gasped and shook his head no vigorously- his mommy had beautiful auburn hair) and make her throw up and not feel good all the time. Kurt wished now more than anything that his Momma had taken her medicine- it didn't matter if her hair fell out. Kurt would have given her his best purple scarf to cover her head with. Maybe then he would have gotten to keep her.

"Momma," Kurt whispered brokenly. "..Momma..please..._please _wake up." But it wasn't any use. She was gone. Kurt laid his head against the coffin's side, his sobs decreasing but his tears still flowing heavily.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kurt turned to see Blaine with his arm's outstretched, beckoning him. He lowered himself to the ground before being folded into Blaine, clutching at the darker haired boy's suit jacket and crying into his neck.

Blaine murmured comforting words into his neck before leading him to sit on the front bench with him, Kurt staying exactly where he was until the service ended and his eyes were puffy and his face felt hot and unbearably red.

Blaine took his hand while Burt grasped his other, the three connected together with Amelia toting Blaine's jacket and the program for the funeral, smiling sadly as Kurt kept his head down.

Kurt finally smiled when Blaine leaned forward and kissed his forehead, knowing that it made him feel better when his mommy tried it, so he did the same.

"Feel better, Kurt." He turned to his mother and beckoned her over. Amelia walked forward, already promising Kurt could come over as much as he liked anytime. Blaine smiled and pulled Burt over, the four of them sharing a brief hug before Blaine and Amelia had to leave to meet Blaine's father at a restaurant before he left out of town for a few weeks.

The two Hummels walked hand in hand, Burt proud of his son and missing his beloved Mollie, but knowing that she would always be in their hearts, Kurt missing his mommy but looking towards his new, brighter future.

After all, he had a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHH! Okay, so, like it? Hate it? **

**Also, I'm currently taking requests (see my bio/page, you'll see my couples) and hit me up!**

**Thoughts Of A Fallen Angel:3**


End file.
